gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oyashiman-Scientarian War
A war that began in mid 39 a.s.r. between the Scientarian Empire and Oyashima. Pre-War Background Oyashima and the Scientarians had had a peace treaty keeping the order since the revolution, so long as they agreed to limit magic usage, and ignore all pleas for help from mainland rulers. This peace lasted until 39 a.s.r., when events revolving around the Fall of the Gods gave Oyashima a power to change the balance of power. Irori fell on Oyashima, and publicly revealed himself to the Oyashiman government. When a major public official and nephew to the Emperor, Kenji Ryu, was killed by Adele Tellumnar due to a conflict with the directors of the alcohol and drug company BL°. Seeing an opportunity, Irori travelled to Sephora with assistance from Gozreh, and made the demands for Oyashiman territory in all the spice coast cities, and the death of Giovanni Maliavani. This demand was promptly declined, and the war began. Battles and Stages of the War First Battle of Sephora The first week after the war began, Oyashima hit hard. A flotilla of ironclad ships moved into all the major Spice Coast Cities. They ran into the full force of the Scientarian Navy, which was just up for the task of facing off against the great naval Oyashimans. After a battle that lasted 3 days, the ships were at a seeming standstill. Then, Irori himself made himself known. He rocketed down from the heavens, literally punching through the battleships one after another. It seemed like he would destroy the entire Scientarian Navy on his own, until a strange yellow beam struck him. It appeared that something has shot Irori from the mainland, over 2 miles distant, hitting him directly in the gut. The god’s golden blood ran out into the sea, and the god escaped. With the focus on Sephora, many died in the other spice coast cities. Battle of Akihito Harbor The next battles took place several weeks later. No one was able to ascertain the source of the shot, but many believed that it was a secret weapon of Adele’s created to slay the god. Adele put forth a secret weapon, a massive battleship approximately 500 feet long with hundreds of sailors onboard. This was called the SSS Dragonwing, and it was sent with over half of the naval forces to blockade oyashima, and attack their forces. The dragon wing went directly towards the capital Akihito on the southern coast of the eastern island Ran, and managed to bombard the city into submission. It was believed at this point that troops would be brought in to sign a peace treaty, but Gozreh made itself known. The god of nature, usually so passive, had been called to war by her still injured husband to repel the fleet, sinking the proud dragonwing. Second Battle of Sephora It seemed like there was no hope now for the Scientarian army. After only 1 month of war, there was no navy to speak of left, and no way to stop the Oyashiman threat. It was at this point that the gods made their alliance with the Scientarians. The new pontiff of the Cayden Cailean church presented himself to the empress, and revealed that he was the great god Norgorbor. He was the one that shot Irori with his massive sniping rifle, and was looking to make a formal alliance. If he could stop the invading army, he asked for enough gold to become the richest man in Gernon, and his own Kingdom ruling over the conquered Oyashimans. With no other options, Adele accepted his request. The next battle went terribly. One month after the battle of Akihito, Irori and Gozreh came bringing 10,000 elite troops by using the winds to carry them across the sea. Norgorbor was at a secluded spot several miles away, and killed many of the enemy while the armies clashed in the streets. This time though, the two enemy gods were prepared. They left their troops to go and fight with the sniper god, who quickly hid his presence and kept himself out of sight. He knew as all snipers do that once your position is given up, you run until a new chance shows up. Then the rampage began. Much of Sephora was destroyed, and the government was forced to flee to Tear. But it was becoming clearer and clearer that the gods could not use their great strength for as long a period as they were used to fighting. Norgorbor was missing, and Irori and Gozreh set up in Sephora. Clash of the Old and Young Gods Over the next week, the goddess Calistria made her move. Seeing that if she continued to stay out this war, her favorite people would be subjugated and put under the conservative and prudish rule of the Oyashimans. She found her former lover Cayden Cailean, and using her feminine wiles managed to convince him to join the fight. Within 3 weeks, the god of freedom and the god of lust fought against the god of knowledge and the god of nature. 2 young gods versus 2 of the old, and it seemed that the fresh younglings would take the day. Cailean’s alcohol powered magical swordplay fought off all of Irori’s punches, and Calistria’s powerful whip and poisonous magics took down Gozreh’s lightning and wind. It was at this point that Norgorbor, still hiding in the city, managed to snipe the weakened Irori through the head, making him the first of the mortal gods to die. Sadly, due to the nearly 100,000 troops brought to Sephora after it fell, the two young gods could not take the entire city, and made their escape to Tear. After a long day of fighting, which reduced the city to close to rubble, Gozreh escaped back to Oyashima. Adele's Ascension Adele, seeing the immense destruction of her capital, and the occupation therein, chose to take matters into her own hands. She would travel to Skarlsboro on the newly completed Trans-Gernon Railway and take the Test of the Starstone herself, allowing her to get enough power to take back her capital, and burn Oyashima to the ground. After one month under trial, Adele came forth as the new god of knowledge, technology, and science. The war was over within 3 weeks. With Adele, Cayden Cailean, Calistria, and Norgorbor fighting against the lone Gozreh, the entirety of Oyashima surrendered unconditionally. Peace and aftermath , Filmore, Witte, Rosen, Plancon; and the Oyashimans at near side of table are Emperor Komei, Ochiai, Komura, Takahira, Sato. Adele Tellumnar was just out of frame on the left.]] Well known diplomat Robert Filmore of Haven had offered to mediate the peace terms from the beginning of the conflict, and earned a Dynamit Peace Prize for his effort. Sergius Witte led the Scientarian delegation and Baron Komura, a graduate of the University of Kuroseki, led the Oyashiman delegation. The Third Treaty of Sephora was signed on 5 Yuletide 40 asr at the Sehpora Naval Shipyard. Witte became Scientarian Secretary of State the same year. The Third Treaty of Sephora officially ended the war and annexed Oyashima into the Scientarian Empire, with scant protest from other world powers. After talking with the Scientarians, Filmore decided to support the Emperor's refusal to pay indemnities, a move that policymakers in Sephora interpreted as signifying that Haven had more than a passing interest in Oyashiman affairs, though nothing occurred immediately. The mortal Norgorbor took up his position as the new lord of Oyashima, while the other gods disappeared to parts unknown. Category:Wars